


Musings of a Narcissist 4

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [15]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Betrayal, Resentment, implied/domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: This is a continuation of seeing the Boomerlyn series from George's point of view, following Daddy B. Captain Boomerang is internally struggling as he navigates what the barmaid means to him and now coping with the fact he's a father.





	Musings of a Narcissist 4

**Author's Note:**

> Another peek into the mind of Captain Boomerang. I hope you all enjoy! Remember, kudos and comments make a writers world go around.
> 
> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but Kaitlyn and their story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

The Martin's vacay couldn't have come at a more convenient time for me. While the old birds were gone I made myself comfortable. The house put be directly across the street from Kitty and her happily ever after, well not so much after I'm done with her. 

Kitty seemed to have become a creature of habit once she moved to suburbia. Sometimes I wonder if I'm even watchin' the same woman that would moan my name all hours of the evenin'. The monotony of the day made me want to drink for her, me lip curls in displeasure as I drink me beer. Today seemed just like the past few:

6:45-7:00 Kitty would get up, open curtains, and brew coffee

7:00-7:10 She'd wake Owen up and change him

7:10-7:30 They'd eat breakfast and that Fuckwit would show up 

7:30-8:00 Owen would play while Kitty cleaned up 

8:00-8:40 Kitty would get the two of them ready to leave

8:40-10:15 Errands

10:15-10:30 Owen would get a snack while she unloaded the car or started laundry

10:30-11:00 They'd play outside weather permitting

11:00-12:30 Owen would nap while Kitty read

12:30-1:00 Lunch 

1:30-2:30 A walk with the stroller, again weather permitting

2:30-3:00 More playing/snack

3:00-4:30 Owen would nap again while Kitty did chores and started dinner 

4:30-5:00 Fuckwit would rise and bring Owen out. They'd play while Kitty cooked 

5:00-5:45 Dinner/Fuckwit would leave for work

5:45-6:00 Clean up

6:00-6:30 Bath for Owen

6:30-7:00 Dressed and bottle

7:00-7:30 Story and then bed

7:30-8:00 Kitty would exercise 

8:00-8:30 Shower

8:30-9:00 Relax with glass of wine, read or talk on phone 

9:00 Kitty would retire to her room but lights wouldn't go out until 10-10:30 

I scoff that she thinks he is better than me. It's not like he's around and when he is the bloke is sleepin'. Real father of the year there, if that’s the requirement I could easily fill those boots. I roll me eyes as I peel back the curtain and take the final swig of me beer, discarding the can to look at me watch. It was close to 12 am, time for a friendly visit.   
_________  
The room is black but I can hear her breathin'. I barely make out her form as I stealthily move from the foot of the bed to the side. I lean down so I can get a closer look at the woman I once cared about. Her hair is splayed across the pillow and her vanilla shampoo is suddenly invadin' me senses. For a moment, I forget all the pain she's caused me. My hand steadily hovers over her sleepin' form near her neck. It would be easy for me to just reach down and choke her. Watch the life drain from her eyes as she desperately claws at me hands. That Fuckwit would take the fall; they always look at the spouse. Me lip curls in disgust and I pull me hand away realizin' me boy would be placed in a home. I doubt she listed me on the birth certificate nor would an official hand a child over to the likes of me. Takin' a few steps back from the temptation, I turn to visit me son. I immediately hear his soft snores upon openin' the door. Unlike in Kitty's room, me heart has started thumpin' in me chest. I peer over the crib and I'm able see the little Joey sleepin' thanks to the soft nightlight. I gently rub me finger along his cheek. Sure I've seen him but actually touchin' him makes it real. I have a boy. I have a boy that she's kept from me, me jaw tenses at the thought. He starts suckin' on the dummy and I get an idea. 

"Sorry, little bugger but I need to speak with ya mum," I apologize before yankin' the dummy from his mouth. Almost instantly his eyes shoot open and I take a step back as he wails. 

Positionin' myself in the rockin' chair it was time to face Kitty. 

Shortly after, she comes stumblin’ in and turns on the light. She doesn’t miss me sittin’ in the chair and a startled yelp leaves her mouth. This makes me boy cry harder, she instinctively walks over to comfort him, keepin’ her eyes glued to me. I contemplate me words, pushin’ the toothpick around me mouth and watch the mother of me child nervously wait. Me jaw tenses as I watch her with the boy, rockin’ him and softly speakin’ into his ear. 

“Ya think I wouldn’t notice my own flesh?” I grit between clenched teeth. 

“Don’t fool yourself Boomer. He’s not yours,” she blatantly lies to me face before planting a kiss to his head. 

Me blood boils at her nerve and I instantly stand up, watchin’ her slightly cower. She manages to maintain eye contact despite her fear. 

“I’m not stupid love.” I press but she doesn’t back down. 

“No one said you were,” she quickly retorts. 

I raise me brow as I continue, “He’s what? 6 or 7 months?” 

“I met Stefan shortly after you disappeared…yet…again.” 

Kitty’s words sting only because they were true but I can’t help but laugh at her, “He looks an awful lot like me with those blue eyes an’ curls.” 

“Stefan has blue eyes,” Kitty coolly replies. 

I’ve had enough of her game, with a low and dangerous tone I warn her, “Don’t lie to me Kitty.” She anxiously swallows upon hearin’ me call her by her pet name. She shifts on her feet, moving to place Owen back into the crib. I take the opportunity to move closer so when she turns around I’ve got her pinned to the railin’.

She pleads, “Please, George. Please, just leave us alone.” 

“Ya scared of me love? Ya weren’t scared of me before, in fact, it was quite the opposite,” I say while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her breathin’ is uneven so I lean in closer, I make sure she can feel my hot breath on her face while I whisper, “This ain’t over.” Kitty gasps and squeezes her eyes closed, poorly concealin’ the fact she is worried but then again, she has every right to be. I will not stop until she breaks.   
________  
I take a long drag from me cigarette, the Martins had a nice little porch on the side of the house where I could smoke without bein’ seen due to the tall hedges between the porch and the walkway. I barely caught a wink of sleep last night, I was too riled up from me encounter with Kitty. I snort at the nerve of the bitch thinkin’ she could lie to me. When I did manage to doze off I thought about me boy or worse, Kitty moanin’ me name while under me. Finally around 4 am I gave up on sleep, started a pot of coffee, and splashed some water over me face. The bags under me eyes were worse than usual. Guess I won’t be enterin’ no beauty contests. I chuckle into me coffee when I hear a voice near the hedges. It takes me a minute to realize it’s Kitty, I hastily get closer and I realize she’s on the phone. _This should be good, I think to myself_.

Hissing into the phone Kitty blurts, "I don't fucking know Hailey. I turned on the light and he was just there." 

There was a pregnant pause before Kitty continued, "What exactly am I supposed to do?" 

She laughs, "Yeah, that'd go over _real_ well. Stefan would lose his shit and rightfully so."

Shaking her head, "We both know he's not just going to go away." I hear a large sigh before she mutters, "I've got to go. Later." 

I lower myself so I can peer through a bare spot in the hedges. Kitty is still standin' there, her palms pressed to her eyes and her fingers splayed through her hair. She sniffles before using her palms to wipe away tears and shake her head.  
To no one in particular she states, "This is bad. Very bad." I can't help but smirk, knowin' I'm the cause of her distress. I told her I was the bad guy. She retreats back to the house and I realize what me next move’s gonna be.   
___________  
Stridin' into the ER, it was surprisingly calm. After providin' my false identification to registration, I was ushered to a bed. I patiently waited on me bed for the on-duty nurse. I knew the women would be weary of me after a few timely comments about removin' me pants to really help me out. That was even after one of them did shove a needle in me ass, claimin’ it was a tetanus shot. 

“Oi, ya like it rough huh? I can get into that love.” She didn’t stay around long and I knew they had to send the Fuckwit over eventually. 

The doctor briefly stopped by to determine the extent of the injury. He decided it wasn’t worth his time and said there’d be some antibiotics to take so I wouldn’t get an infection. The Fuckwit arrived approximately 45 minutes later and I had to suppress me desire to kick him in the face. He was oddly cheerful and it made me angrier. 

"Hello...Mr. Rogers, George Rogers?" He looked up from the tablet to confirm. 

"That's me," I calmly reply even though I feel far from it. I can't help but size him up, only causin' me anger to boil. This man was raisin' me son and rootin' me Kitty. They were married because she couldn’t wait for me. It’s not like I hadn’t disappeared before and she was always there, just like a good girl. The lyin’ bitch had me fooled, takin’ it all from me without even givin’ me a choice but the joke’s now on her. Me spirits suddenly lift when I notice Kitty at the counter. I wasn't intending on her stoppin' by. I was just tryin' to get up close with the Fuckwit but now I can't help the smirk creepin' along me face when she spots me. 

“You said you dropped a pipe on your leg?” Stefan asks while cleaning the deep gash. 

Feigning a serious expression I nod, "Just clumsy I suppose.” 

“How long have you been a plumber?” he asks while he starts stitching me leg. The Fuckwit wants to make small talk with me so I decide to have some fun. 

“Ya know, I’ve been doing it on and off for awhile. It’s not as prestigious as nursing but it pays the bills.” I notice Kitty stiffen out of the corner of me eye at me jab. I have to suppress a chuckle and play it off as a laugh. 

“Maybe you could come over and check the leaky pipe in our bathroom?” Me brow rises in surprise, I wasn't expectin' this at all but it's a ripe opportunity. I'd be as stupid as the fool in front of me not to take it. The look on Kitty's face was exactly what I anticipated, she was panicked. I smugly maintain eye contact with her as I reply, “I’d love to.”

Kitty abruptly turns and the Fuckwit stands to discard his gloves. 

"We are all done here. Do you have a card or somethin'?" 

I fish me wallet out of me coat and hand over a generic handyman card. This ain't the first time I've used the profession. 

Fuckwit smiles while tappin' the card on the palm of his hand, “Great! I’ll be giving you a call.” 

I simply nod as I lower myself from the bed, anxious to get out of there and get a tinnie.


End file.
